Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character that appears in many of the Kingdom Hearts games, originally from the film Pinocchio. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' That's me! The cricket who keeps Pinocchio to the straight and narrow. I'm along on the quest as the royal chronicler. Look for me in "Pinocchio" (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' That's right, me again. I'm keeping a journal of everyone's adventures. I also act as Pinocchio's conscience, so he'll know right from wrong. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pinocchio (1940) Glad you could join us! Cricket's the name — Jiminy Cricket. Queen Minnie asked me to come along on this quest as the Royal Chronicler. And what an adventure it's been! You might remember that I also help my pal Pinocchio out as his official conscience. I try to keep the little fellow on the straight and narrow and show him right from wrong. He sure can be a handful sometimes. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' The cricket in charge of jotting down everything that goes on in Disney Castle. He also joined Sora on his adventures and kept a record of them in two journals. One of those books was almost completely erased (it's a long story). And when a mysterious message appeared in that same book, out of nowhere... Well, that's how this latest adventure began. Story In the Kingdom Hearts series, Jiminy Cricket chronicles the adventures of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in his journal. He is first met in Disney Castle, when Minnie Mouse tells him to accompany Donald and Goofy in their search for King Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jiminy first makes his appearance in Disney Castle and becomes Sora, Donald, and Goofy's royal chronicler under the order of Queen Minnie. He explains to Goofy that he escaped right before his world was destroyed, and he was scattered from his friends. After they befriend Sora, they travel to many different worlds in search for the King, Riku, and Kairi. Some time after, he meets up with Pinocchio in Traverse Town, and tells him to stay put while he sets out to find Geppetto, his father. When they head for Atlantica or Halloween Town, depending on which world the player chooses, they get swallowed by the giant whale Monstro and meet up with Pinocchio again, this time reunited with his father Geppetto. But then Pinocchio was lured away from his friends by Riku and they searched for him until a Parasite Cage Heartless captured Pinocchio and attempted to take his heart. He failed, but then Riku captured him and stole his heart in hopes to be able to replace Kairi's heart. Jiminy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy manage to restore Pinocchio's heart with the united power of their hearts. Then, they battle Parasite Cage again and defeat it once and for all, but then Monstro feels ill and spit them out and separates Jiminy away from Pinocchio. He finds out that Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay after they visit Traverse Town again and find them living there. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Jiminy appears alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and his role in this game is much more important; he appears more often, and during the game he is the one that tries to keep the team together. He is alone with Sora when Sora runs away from Donald and Goofy. Like the others, his memories are also disappearing the more they head for each level of Castle Oblivion. Even the entries in his journal have disappeared altogether upon entering Castle Oblivion. When Sora gets angry at Donald and Goofy for not wanting to help save Naminé, he sets out to find her by himself. Jiminy tries to reason with him, but he refuses to listen. When they finally meet Naminé, they find out from her that they have not actually met, but were rather fooled by her abilities to control memories of Sora and those attached to his heart. But Sora forgives her for her doing and they all set out to fight against those who made Naminé do what she did. After the protagonists finally defeat Larxene, Vexen, and Marluxia, the members of Organization XIII, Naminé takes them to a room of Memory Pods, where she tells them she will be able to restore their memories while they sleep in them. But it will take some time, because rechaining memories is harder than severing them. However, as a price they will lose their memories of all things that happened while they were in Castle Oblivion. Afraid that they might not be able to thank her for what she does for them, Jiminy writes down a small entry in his journal that says "Thank Naminé". ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy only appears once. A year after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy awake from their long, deep slumber in Twilight Town, and have no memories of what happened right after they closed Kingdom Hearts. Goofy asks Jiminy what his journal says, and Jiminy only finds a sentence: "Thank Naminé". Unable to know who she is anymore, Donald scoffs at him for his bad journal entry and Jiminy dismisses it by telling him to go and find out where they are. Jiminy doesn't reappear in the game after this event. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Jiminy reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts coded. His journal compiled in previous games is a major plot element, as well as a main character. Jiminy is reorganizing his journal when he suddenly finds a sentence saying "We must return to free them from their torment". Jiminy cannot recall any memory of that entry, so he shows the text to King Mickey. To investigate, King Mickey creates a Sora out of data to try and find out more about the mysterious entries that continually appear. As Sora continues to unravel the Bug Blox Corruption that is affecting the Datascape, Jiminy somehow gets sucked into the data world, along with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pete. At the game's climax, however, he is presumably sent back to the real world along with his friends after the debugging of the journal is complete. Appearance True to his name, Jiminy is an anthropomorphized cricket, though he bears virtually no resemblance to real-life crickets. He has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears the famous white gloves many older Disney characters wear. He dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. Jiminy also carries a red umbrella. Origin In Pinocchio, Jiminy serves as the main character's conscience. The Blue Fairy, who brought Pinocchio's puppet body to life, gave Jiminy the task of guiding him and helping him to determine right from wrong. However, Pinocchio's naivety, more than once, gets the better of him, leading to Jiminy losing his temper several times and scolding him. At one point, Jiminy prepares to abandon Pinocchio altogether, but rushes to the puppet's aid upon realizing he is in danger. Eventually, their friendship prevails and Pinocchio, despite sacrificing his life to save his father from Monstro, is turned into a real boy. Jiminy, for his part, is awarded a golden badge as a sign of his amazing conscience capabilities. See also *Jiminy's Journal fr:Jiminy Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Castle Category:Monstro Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Supporting Characters Category:Somebody